


BRACING FOR THE WORST – PART(NER) TWO

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [12]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hopeful airline attendant, Multi, Potential Airplane crash, Writing last letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	BRACING FOR THE WORST – PART(NER) TWO

Starsky looked out the plane window and saw the ground getting closer and closer. He looked at the terminal and swore he saw Hutch standing in a window with his hands pressed to the glass.

Hutch!

Starsky put one of his hands on the window of the plane. He knew Hutch couldn’t see him, but maybe he would feel him.

Theresa walked by and asked his mom if she was okay. He glanced at her and smiled. “Thank you.”

He _HAD_ to tell Hutch how he felt about him. He pulled his small note book and pencil out of his pocket. He quickly began writing.

_Hutch, may soon be out of time, but I had to tell you... You have been my best friend, my partner, my lover. You have filled my life with more joy than I thought possible. You have loved me, tolerated me and made me a better man. You have protected me. Saved me. Your love has changed my life. I respect you so much. I want you to go on without me. Without you…_

He felt his mother touch his arm.

“What, Ma?”

“Davie? Honey, we have landed, we need to get off the plane.”


End file.
